


Hinata's Underwear

by Kimium



Series: Desires and Curious Nature [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kisses, Komaeda's curiosity once again getting the better of him, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Non Con element, Set during Trial One's investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which during the investigation for Trial One Komaeda gets a glimpse of the underwear Hinata's wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata's Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to write. Between coming home for the summer and all the visiting (not to mention getting my mother to watch FMA: Brotherhood with me in the evenings) I've barely had time to sit down and write until late.
> 
> I apologize for once again having a story that revolves around "Komaeda and his damn curiosity" but I really enjoyed writing this. I came up with the idea after realizing that we don't get to see Hinata's underwear but everyone else's in the game (at least... not that I'm aware of). Also I like the trope (is it a trope?) of discovering the other is wearing lingerie (that is a trope right?).
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. It isn't needed but they do make me smile.
> 
> NOTE: This isn't meant to be a perfect recreation of the investigation scene for Trial One. I just wanted to hit the important elements.
> 
> EDIT: I've been informed that while you don't see Hinata's underwear in SDR2, he does have official underwear (it's blue).

Byakuya had just died, but he was already making the room reek. Congealing blood hung in the air clotted and thick with iron and protein. The old building already didn't smell decent, and the added musk of old wood and dust made the place smell closer to a fumigated home.

Nagito tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. All of his work, all of his planning, foiled by a simple pair of night vision goggles. It was almost laughable that his bad luck would rear its head at that particular moment. Though... Nagito tilted his head. Was it really bad luck? Sometimes he was able to differentiate easily, and sometimes Nagito had no idea. He knew that the line between “good luck” and “bad luck” could be blurry at best. In this case, Byakuya had shoved him, taking the stabs and dying, so that was good luck?

Either way, Hanamura had killed someone and now they had to lead an investigation. Well, the few that remained in the dining hall. Many had left including Hanamura who went to the kitchen. Nagito figured he would. Staring at his kill, mistake or not, would be a bad idea. No need to out himself pre-emptively.

That left Gundham, Koizumi, Hinata, and Tsumiki. While the first two weren't doing much, Gundham muttering something about an earring, and Koizumi looking a bit pale and sweaty, Tsumiki was examining the body. For a girl who was meek in personality and soft in voice, she was holding up well. There was a sharpness to her eyes and Nagito could see her steady hands and chest rising evenly. She truly was an expert.

And of course Hinata was investigating too, Nagito knew that a smarter choice would be to distance himself and either “investigate” on his own, or just leave, but he couldn't. Hinata's optimism shone through even in a desperate situation. The other hadn't backed down, even when grief struck through his eyes the moment Byakuya's corpse was discovered. Hinata wasn't giving up and instead charged forward not with sadness, but with determination. It almost made Nagito breathless; the look was so... hopeful. It made him decide to throw hints to Hinata, see how the other progressed in the case.

Glancing over Nagito watched as Hinata said something to Gundham that caused the other to peer between the floorboards. He left a moment later, exclaiming something about a missing earring. Hinata looked just as bewildered as Nagito felt and then proceeded to talk to Koizumi. A moment and some gestures to the camera later Hinata left her with a small strained smile.

Nagito saw him visibly swallow as he walked closer to the table. Upon seeing the body Hinata flinched and glanced away, walking over to the AC unit. Nagito cocked his head. Why was Hinata stalling? He would have to check the body sooner or later. Nagito watched as Hinata examined the AC unit a bit longer than he needed to before he squared his shoulders and headed to the table.

For a long few moments Hinata stood in front of the body, just staring. Nagito watched as he clutched his hands into fists multiple times before kneeling down and crouching under the table. The waistline to his pants dipped a bit and as Hinata reached forward the end of his shirt rode up a bit.

Nagito stared and felt his mouth go dry. It was entirely inappropriate given their current situation (actually it was probably inappropriate regardless of their situation). There was a dead body and an investigation needed to happen or the group would never figure out the true killer and they would die. Nagito should be thinking of leading Hinata through the investigation, wondering if the boy would accuse him during the trial. Instead he was staring at Hinata, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks and everything short circuit in his brain.

There was a strip of skin peaking out, showing Nagito a side view of Hinata's hip bone and the bumps of his spine. The skin was tan and glowed. It looked warm and Nagito wanted to reach out and touch it, wondering how it would feel. He wanted to run his fingers along, absorbing the warmth and feeling the bumps of Hinata's spine and the dip in his hips.

But the crowning achievement was the underwear that was exposed. It was black and hinted at being lacy. The top part only peaked out a bit, the rest dipping under Hinata's pants. Hinata leaned a bit forward and Nagito was positive he saw a flash of blue for the briefest of seconds. Judging from the fabric Nagito could assume it covered, but how much it covered he didn't know.

And he really, really wanted to find out. Hinata straightened his back before standing up, stretching a bit. Nagito almost wanted to point out a false sighting just to get Hinata to bend down again, but before he could speak Hinata walked towards him. Nagito held his breath and did his best to shove the image of Hinata's underwear to the back of his mind.

“Have you found anything?” He asked.

It wasn't working. Nagito could still see the black underwear, wrapped around Hinata's tanned skin. It had to be lacy right? It had to be lingerie. Did it cover a lot? He had to know. He would have to find a way to get Hinata alone so he could check... Nagito felt his heart speed up and his face burn. Now was definitely not the time. He had to say something else or his thoughts would show. Nagito silently cursed his pale skin.

“Komaeda?”

Hinata was still talking to him. Nagito shut his eyes and shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind. Focusing on the pressing matter of the investigation Nagito did his best to make his voice even.

“Well it's a bit strange where the Byakuya was found.” Nagito felt a bit proud at keeping it together, “Byakuya wasn't there before the blackout right? So perhaps he died under the table during the blackout. In that case, I wonder why he was under the table? No one could see a thing.”

Hinata nodded, “I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.”

He should have left it there, but Nagito's mind flashed the image of Hinata's pants riding low. His mouth twitched and Nagito could feel his heart rate speed up a bit. The other was looking down, eyes narrowed in concentration but Nagito knew that if he looked up now Hinata would see his expression and all could be given away. Sweat broke out on the back of his neck and Nagito opened his mouth before his brain could compute.

“Perhaps someone heard something?” Nagito let out a small sigh of relief. His voice was still even.

Hinata perked up, “You're right...”

“Yes.” Nagito's mouth went on autopilot, “I think we've seen enough of this room. We should check the entire building, treat the entire place as a crime scene.”

“Ah yes, good idea.” Hinata headed to the door, “Let's go.”

Now that Hinata was distracted with a new part of the investigation it left Nagito's mind replaying the image of Hinata kneeling under the table. He had to try hard to focus and say something as Hinata talked to Mioda. It was entire unfair and probably another round of bad luck. The only consultation Nagito took was the good luck that would follow. Hopefully the good luck involved a way to get Hinata alone so he could check. Perhaps he could work that in during the investigation? But the only places left to check were the kitchen, office, and storage room. There was no way he'd be able to check in the first two places; there were people inside. The storage room wasn't ideal. Nagito didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in the dust filled, stale smelling room.

Of course there was always the bathroom, but Nagito was sure if he tried someone in the office might hear. If not Mioda definitely would.

Frowning Nagito hoped that his expression was misinterpreted as pondering the investigation, not “how to get Hinata alone so I can see what kind of underwear he is wearing.” It seemed to work; Sonia didn't look at him strangely and left the conversation with new knowledge about fire doors. Nagito wasn't sure if Hinata would connect the dots to the clue Sonia unknowingly gave them, but he wasn't about to say.

“We should check the kitchen next.” Hinata muttered.

Nagito paled and shoved all of his thoughts away. Hanamura would definitely get wind of his thoughts if he was distracted. Nagito was sure the Chef possessed a radar that detected perverted thoughts.

“Right. Let's go.”

They entered the kitchen. There was still food on the counter and it smelt good. It reminded Nagito that he hadn't eaten much. “Smells good.”

“Too bad it's sort of going to waste.” Hinata replied.

Hanamura looked down, “All my hard work... wasted.” He actually sounded upset. Nagito supposed that was a bit strange considering he was the reason the food was going to waste.

Hinata snooped a bit, staring at some of the drawers and the food at the counter. Nagito glanced around. There wasn't much in the room besides kitchen appliances and utensils. It almost made Nagito suggest they leave, but before he could Hinata picked up the kitchen list and scanned it.

“Anything special there?” Nagito walked a bit closer so he could glance over.

“See for yourself.” Hinata handed the clipboard over.

Nagito looked. It just listed all the items supposed to be in the kitchen. His eye caught on the item of “portable stove”. He handed the list back to Hinata. The other hung it back up.

“I think we're done in here Hanamura.” Hinata gently said.

“Oh okay. Good luck.” Hanamura sounded a bit relieved. Nagito didn't have the energy to ponder why exactly. It probably had to do with how he murdered Byakuya.

“Where next?” Nagito inquired as soon as they left the kitchen.

“Well we have the office and storage room left. The storage room is closer so let's go there first.”

“If we have to. I warn you; it's really dusty.”

“I can handle it Komaeda.”

They entered and Nagito coughed. It wasn't any better than the last time he was there. Hinata grimaced and gave a look before walking in, keeping the door open behind them.

“Sorry I didn't have the chance to clean this room.” Nagito apologized, “I just got to the dining hall.”

“It's okay.” Hinata pointed to the corner, “Why are those three irons plugged in? Seems kind of ominous.”

Nagito absentmindedly nodded, thankful Hinata kept the door open. Despite the dust and his concerns, being alone with Hinata was yielding more temptation that he had expected. It would only take a minute. He could pin Hinata against the many boxes and check... Nagito had to stuff his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Also... what's this?” Hinata had ventured over to the hamper, pulling out a sheet before dropping it, face paling, “Is that... blood?”

“Blood?” Nagito scooted over, careful to not accidently bump into Hinata. That would definitely snap what little of his self control he had. Nagito shoved his hands into his pockets harder. Sure enough there was blood on the sheet. Hinata probably wanted to investigate the storage room more but being inside was proving to be a challenge. Nagito wanted to leave quickly.

“Interesting... I wonder why. Anyways there doesn't seem to be a lot inside here so let's go to the office.”

“Oh right. It isn't good to breath this much dust in.” Hinata led them out, walking in front.

Nagito thickly swallowed and did his best to keep his eyes from straying, but it was too difficult. Hinata's butt was clearly outlined in the pants he wore. If Nagito let his imagination run a bit, he could picture the underwear, black lace and perhaps blue too. Suddenly Nagito felt his mind halt and a cold sensation run through his body.

He was checking Hinata out. Visibly checking the other one out. The realization hit him hard and Nagito immediately tore his eyes away, heart pounding. To his surprise he didn't feel ashamed or guilty, rather he felt a bit hot and tingly all over. It wasn't entirely unpleasant and it left Nagito a bit breathless.

“Are we done in here?” Hinata asked.

Nagito refocused, Hinata's words pulling him back. Glancing around he realized they were already in the office. He had already seen the office when he was cleaning so Nagito didn't take too long scanning the room. There wasn't much to note.

“Yes. I think we are. We've checked every where inside right?”

Hinata hummed, “I think we should check outside too.”

Outside meant fresh air; it was probably a good idea. Nodding Nagito took the safer option and led them outside.

Nanami and Gundham were outside, poking around at the fencing surrounding the building's bottom half. The cool air didn't help as much as Nagito thought it would. He took a big step away from Hinata.

There was not much left to the investigation. A small part of Nagito's brain told him that he could always find Hinata later and check. His pulse beat harshly at the thought. No. He had to know. He had to see before the trial, but his options were limited.

“So wait you saw Kuzuryuu?” Hinata's voice registered in his mind.

“Yes.” Nanami replied before sleepily pointing over to the pool, “He's over there right now.”

Nagito turned. The young Yakuza heir was standing on the farthest end of the pool, closer to the dorms than the restaurant. He wasn't looking in their direction. Instead he kept glancing back at the dorms.

“He was in his dorm for most of the time, I think.” Nanami said to Hinata, “Before he came by here.”

Dorm. Nagito suddenly felt his mind jolt. The note. He had left a note in Byakuya's dorm. Hinata hadn't reported finding the note on the body. Perhaps it was still inside. Even if the note was on the body and Hinata or Tsumiki found it, suggesting to look at Byakuya's dorm would sound like a good idea to Hinata.

And, it would get Hinata alone with no one else around.

Nagito felt his blush return. He resisted the urge to glance at Hinata's pants. Taking a deep breath, he tentatively made a plan. It wouldn't work if they couldn't get into the dorm, but he was sure that Monokuma would let them in.

“I think we've looked at everything.” Hinata had turned to him.

“Wait Hinata-kun.” Nagito silently hoped he didn’t sound too eager, “I thought of somewhere else. I think we should check Byakuya's dorm.”

“His dorm?” Hinata parroted before nodding, “You're right. There might be a clue in there.”

Perfect.

It was extremely hard to not skip to the dorms and grin. Even when they passed Kuzuryuu, who scowled at them, Nagito barely paid attention. The Yakuza glared at everyone.

There was no activity around the dorm. Nagito felt his pulse thudding against his chest, threatening to burst from his neck and chest. He would finally get Hinata alone. A small voice in his brain reminded him that the investigation time wasn’t the best time, but Nagito ignored it. He ignored everything, even when he was able to summon Monokuma to open the door, Nagito barely paid heed.

Hinata walked in first. The moment the door shut Nagito pounced. His hands were warm and Nagito could feel the voice screaming louder ‘bad idea’. It was almost enough for Nagito to stop, but his arms were already wrapping around Hinata’s stomach, pulling the other closer. Nagito was just a bit taller than Hinata; he rested his chin on Hinata’s head. Stepping forward half a step Nagito felt Hinata’s back muscles tighten, stagnating with his breathing.

He was just as warm as Nagito imagined. Hinata’s body heat soaked into his frame, pouring in like warm water. The heat spread and Nagito bit back a moan. It was almost enough just to hold Hinata in his arms, feel the life and the warmth of the other. Nagito was sure if he closed his eyes he would be able to feel Hinata’s pulse, the rush of blood through the other’s body.

But deep down he knew it really wasn’t enough, at least not at that particular moment.

“K-Komaeda… what are you doing?” Hinata’s voice was slightly an octave high.

This was it. Nagito lightly moved a hand, brushing closer to Hinata’s hips, “I saw something Hinata-kun.”

“You what?” Hinata tried to look over. Nagito felt Hinata’s body get warmer.

Nagito tightened his arms, enjoying the sudden stillness in Hinata’s frame, “I understand it is… a bit of an inappropriate time, and from someone like me.” Nagito shifted his hand lower, brushing the top of Hinata’s pants.

Hinata’s muscles locked and became ridged in Nagito’s arms, “What are you doing Komaeda?”

The other really didn’t know. He didn’t know that Nagito saw. Nagito bent forward a bit, angling his head down so his lips were close to Hinata’s ear.

“Tell me,” Nagito silently enjoyed the small convulsion that ran through Hinata’s body, “Are you wearing lingerie?”

Hinata let out a high wheeze of air that escaped his lips like a balloon slowly leaking air. Nagito felt Hinata’s chest sharply intake before exhaling just as quickly. His body was hot and Nagito was sure a blush was spreading across Hinata’s face. At least, he could guess; Hinata’s ears were pink at the tips. A wave of satisfaction hit Nagito; he was correct.

“I don’t know what you mean Komaeda.” Nagito smiled. Hinata’s voice was wavering.

“I was wrong?” Nagito inquired lightly, “If I was, say it to my face Hinata-kun.”

Nagito released Hinata, stepping back. The other stumbled a bit forward and immediately looked over his shoulder. Nagito raised his hands, clearly showing them in the air, smiling.

“I’m waiting.” Nagito almost gently said. “It should be easy right Hinata-kun? If I’m wrong just tell me I am.”

Hinata looked down and Nagito could see the blush spread evenly across Hinata’s cheeks. Nagito leaned forward, trying to catch Hinata’s eyes, but the other kept darting them side to side, hands slowly balling at his sides. Nagito tilted his head.

“Well?”

“I…” Hinata’s voice tumbled out, graceless, “It isn’t what you think Komaeda.”

Nagito parted his lips, his face lighting up, “So I was right? How wonderful.”

“I said it isn’t what you think Komaeda.” Hinata repeated a bit louder, “And it isn’t that interesting, so let’s drop it and move on with the investigation okay?”

He finally looked at Nagito. His face was firm, mouth set, eyes forward, but Nagito could see wisps of embarrassment tinting Hinata’s eyes. The dusting of pink across the bridge of his nose was the final touch. It spread all the way down Hinata’s face, brushing the top of his neck and the tips of his ears.

For the briefest of moments Nagito was satisfied. Simply learning he was right and causing Hinata to admit it could have been enough. The other’s embarrassment could have been the bonus.

But Nagito was greedy and he didn’t see anything wrong with that.

Stepping forward it was almost too easy to shove Hinata backwards until he hit the bed with a loud whooshing sound. The boy was too self conscious about the discovery and probably beating himself over admitting aloud that Nagito was correct.

“K-Komaeda…”

Nagito sat on Hinata’s legs, his knees digging into Nagito’s thighs, boney and uncomfortable. Nagito shifted a bit but didn’t move. He wanted to sit closer, perhaps on Hinata’s stomach, but being out of arm’s reach was a safer option at the moment. Nagito didn’t fancy getting hit, at least not this time.

“Can I see Hinata-kun?”

Hinata gaped, mouth widening and closing with no sound. Confusion and surprise left him paralyzed.

“Your underwear I mean.” Nagito clarified, “I want to see.”

Nagito watched as sound tumbled out of Hinata’s mouth, unable to form coherent words. The pieces were lost to Hinata. Nagito shifted, hand twitching to just move to Hinata’s pants. He felt a jolt race through his heart.

“Is that a yes Hinata-kun?” Nagito leaned a bit closer, hands extending outward, touching the top of Hinata’s pants.

Hinata’s eyes flashed and he squirmed, gasping a bit, before words croaked out, high and laced with panic, “Wait… Komaeda…”

In a flash Nagito extended his other hand towards Hinata’s mouth, gently resting a finger to the other’s lips. Hinata subconsciously parted his lips, letting Nagito feel his breath against the skin. A bit of moisture caught, staining Nagito’s finger. It sent a shiver of heat up Nagito’s spine, spreading like wine on fabric. Nagito suddenly had the image of his finger in Hinata’s mouth, feeling the heat and moisture. His pulse flashed and Nagito held back a moan.

“Shush Hinata-kun.” Nagito’s voice came out as barely a whisper, “We want to finish this before the trial starts.”

Without delay Nagito quickly undid the button to Hinata’s pants, shuffling a bit up. He was definitely close enough. If Hinata tried, he could swing an arm and smack Nagito in the face. It wasn’t as though Nagito was restraining the other’s arms. He paused for a fraction of a breath, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the impact, the pain.

Hinata sighed and lifted his hips a bit. Nagito’s eyes flew open.

“If I let you see, you won’t pester me about it again.” Hinata mumbled against Nagito’s finger (Nagito shivered at the sensation), turning his face. It was still stained pink.

Nagito cracked a smile, “I can’t promise that Hinata-kun, but I’ll do my best.”

Pulling his hand away from Hinata’s mouth (such a shame) Nagito quickly pulled Hinata’s pants down, barely past the hips. They hung loose around Hinata’s thighs, barely even off. It was enough. Nagito felt his lungs collapse.

The underwear was black and looked smooth, probably silk or a fabric similar to silk. There was a bit of lace at the top, but no where else. Black from the top bleed into blue, which was the dominating colour. It reminded Nagito of the sky or maybe the ocean. There was no other design, just a small dark blue ribbon on the top.

It also looked tight. Nagito thickly swallowed. The cut was high and if he turned Hinata over the back probably didn’t cover everything. Maybe, it even ran high up Hinata’s bottom. It almost made Nagito want to turn Hinata over, see what it looked like at the back.

“Are you done looking?” Hinata was trying to sound calm. His voice cracked a bit.

Nagito’s hand twitched and he wanted to touch more. Heat flooded through him, thick and syrupy. His pulse beat furiously under his skin and Nagito felt tingly. He wanted more. He wanted so much more, but touching almost felt like too much too soon. It made Nagito laugh, high and strained. Here he was, pinning Hinata to a bed, with his pants undone, staring at the lingerie Hinata was wearing. And the thought of touching Hinata was what caused him to want to stop? He forced his lungs to work, wheezing in air, coughing a bit at the sudden intake. There was no time to ponder. He would have to wait until next time. The trial would start soon.

“Why…” Nagito choked out, “Are you wearing lingerie Hinata-kun?”

“I…”

“Just… answer me this.” Nagito bargained as he tried to control his voice, “And I’ll let you find the clue in here before the trial starts.”

“Wait…” Hinata focused on the last words, “There really is a clue in here? You didn’t make it up just to… check my underwear?”

“Time is wasting.” Nagito mildly reminded him.

“Fine…” Hinata bit his lip and mumbled something.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“I said.” Hinata raised his voice a bit louder than needed, “I like how it feels okay? I like how it looks and I like how it feels. It’s just…”

Nagito choked again. So much for regaining control. He could imagine it. His eyes darted back down to the underwear. Silk felt good and against bare skin… Nagito wrenched his eyes away from Hinata’s underwear and to his face.

Hinata’s blush was full and red once more. It made his eyes look darker and his lips redder and fuller. Probably from Hinata biting. The blush extended down Hinata’s neck, to his collarbone, where the tie had loosened. The shirt was slightly open, rumpled. It made Nagito want to pull the tie off, unbutton the shirt…

Nagito sent a quick glance to the monitor. There was no sign of life and it didn’t give one before an announcement played. Still Nagito knew there wasn’t much time until the trial. The smart move would be to get off, let Hinata compose himself, and show the letter.

Instead he leaned forward until his nose brushed Hinata’s. Both of their breathing stopped in unison. A beat passed and Nagito took the reigns.

“I’m going to kiss you Hinata-kun.”

He kissed Hinata. Nagito pressed his lips to the other’s, enjoying the softness, the warmth. He pressed closer, their chests touching. Nagito could only taste Hinata on his lips, sunshine, mint, and a hint of ginger. It was so much, too much. Nagito felt the need for air. He broke their kiss, a thin strand of saliva connecting them for the smallest of seconds.

Hinata stared up at him, lips parted, chest heaving with the same need for oxygen. Nagito felt reality sink in, burrowing into his bones and muscles. He just kissed Hinata who didn’t give him permission. Nagito wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the realization, but it swirled like salt in water that had yet to dissolve.

“I…” Hinata broke their silence, raising a hand, pressing it against his lips.

That was probably Nagito’s cue to get off. He had barely twitched his muscles when Hinata suddenly surged forward, using momentum to reverse their positions. Nagito opened his mouth, but Hinata kissed him.

Hinata kissed him soundly and fully, sealing off all air. Nagito once again tasted the sunshine, mint-ginger taste and he couldn’t help but wonder what Hinata was tasting as they kissed. It pressed a bit deeper than their last one. Nagito closed his eyes.

The chime from the monitor broke their kiss, electrocuting them to scramble apart. Nagito immediately turned his head and watched as Monokuma informed them that investigation time was over. His chest desperately expanded and collapsed as his lungs took in air.

“I think…” Nagito laughed breathlessly, “That we’ll have to postpone a continuation until after the trial.”

Hinata sat up, freeing Nagito, “What makes you think there will be a second time?”

Nagito raised an eyebrow, “You started a kiss with me.”

“You kissed me first.” Hinata accused as he put his pants back on.

“True.” Nagito shuffled away, “But let’s discuss the technicalities later. We have a trial to get to.”

“What about the evidence that is supposed to be here?” Hinata dryly asked as he straightened his shirt and tie.

Nagito got off the bed. It was probably going to back fire during the trial. No doubt Hinata would put two and two together and this would do it quicker, but they had to go to the trial.

“You didn’t notice it? I saw as we walked in.” Nagito hoped he could salvage a bit, “Here.” He walked over to the desk and picked the note up, “I figured something might have caused Byakuya to suddenly hold a party. I think it is a note?”

He handed it to Hinata. The other opened it and gasped as he read the contents. “Komaeda this…”

“Discuss during the trial.” Nagito cut in.

“Oh right.”

Hinata stood up and together they walked out. Nagito stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. His lips still tingled. Glancing over he caught Hinata staring at him. Nagito offered a smug smile.

“Don’t worry Hinata-kun, I did say we could postpone until after the trial.”

“Shut it Komaeda.” Hinata hissed.

“Also, if you don’t mind, can I see the back of your underwear?” Nagito sweetly asked.

“Komaeda…” Hinata growled.

Nagito just laughed and dropped it with a smile. He wasn’t worried. They would continue later.

**Author's Note:**

> To rephrase something I said in a previous work, I firmly believe that it doesn't matter what someone is to you, if they do anything physical without your explicit permission it's not good nor is that a safe, healthy relationship. 
> 
> Gundam: I like calling Tanaka by his first name.
> 
> Byakuya: I personally call DGR 1's Byakuya "Togami" and DGR 2's Byakuya "Byakuya".


End file.
